I Remember
by I AmGaariSubaku
Summary: They didn't do anything to help her as those people dragged her away...Now 7 years later, she's escaped and is out for revenge! "Why?...Why! You wanna know 'Why' Naruto?" she said while pointing the gun to his head... DARK FIC! Rated T for language! NO FLAMES!


**Hello everyone! I know I havn't been very active lately so for a make up, I created this dark fic about Sakura-chan!( really short, I know..Sorry TT-TT)**

**If you don't like it, I apologize! I am still very new to this...**

**(Song Used: I remember by Otep)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the song I have choosen for this story! *cries* TT-TT**

She stood there, in front of her now hated old friends. They were all staring at her with fear as she held the gun in her hands. She loved it, the look of fear and resentment in their eyes. She smiled crazly as she looked toward the floor. There,in a huge puddle of his own blood,was none other then the bastard Uchiha. She stared at him for a minute before laughing like a maniac she is. The fear still plastered on his face, it made her smirk.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**'Come on saku, you know you want more'** a voice said as I looked over to my prey.

_ 'Who's there?..'_ I heard it laugh at me...

_'Who's there?!' _

I was interupted by my thoughts as the loud-mouthed blonde spoke up.

"S-sakura-chan..Why are you doing this?!"

I looked at him with hatred and disgust, "Why?..Why?! You wanna know _'Why'_ Naruto? I'll Fucking tell you why, Because all of you abandoned me when they took me away to that fucking nut-house! You never ever tried to get me back! You just stared and watched, as I kicked and screamed for mercy to be let go. They said I was crazy, but in all honesty I wasn't! I was normal compared to what I am now! Because of you, I am now a true- in words of Ino- PSYCOTIC BITCH!" I screamed at him, while pointing the gun at all of them.

"I fucking hate every single one of you bastards! Because of you, I lost everything! For the one time I actually needed your help, you did nothing!Now your all going to pay!"

I cocked the gun and pulled the trigger, causing me to shoot Tenten in the head.

"Tenten!" Neji screamed, as he clutched her body.I just sighed..

"What a shame..." I said with a frown, but then replace it with a smirk as I laugh meniacly "I was hoping to hit Bitch-Pig!"

I suddenly stoped laughing as I thought.. '_I can remember it all...the sick experiments they put me through..in that damn asylum..'_ I didn't realize I stared to speak out loud.

"And I remember...Flashes of laughter and lunatics...Lost in the asylum.." I thought back to my experience during my time in the nut-house. Everything was vivid...

"Seductive propaganda...Scrolling across my mind ,Like guerilla cinema...Belts and wooden spoons..Flies in the afterbirth...Like shadows across my brain...And crawling on linoleum kitchens...Streaming death and corporate concienceness into my brain...And cracked porclein sinks stuffed with ,Dirty dishes...The early morning anxiety of gradeschool...Dark stockings to hide the bruises...Secret friends and festive holidays...And everyone in their sunday best...Pretending to like each other...For generations and generations of...Sad mistakes...Stealing away in the dead of night to...Escape the stiff jawed henchmen in the hungry trucks...Of an angry slumlord miles and miles away...Impatient and understanding...Waking on the side of the road...Hissing radiator hoses cracked like..Burned skin...Days so hot a nuclear holocaust would've felt like siberian blizzard...And I remember,The first time I felt it alive inside me...Turning the deadweight...Moving within the folds of its winged embrace...Opening and sliding those black feathers...Inches at a time...Those feet...Pushing and digging into the membrane...Deep enough to cause pregnancy..And I remember it going numb...And listening to it hum...And I feel it move in its mysteries..Exploring me...And I remember this,And I know..."

I now looked at all of them with anger and hate..

"I never had a chance...There's never any escaping it."

I finally went over the edge as I finished my statement...

"I really did think you were my family, but hey...I've been wrong countless of times!" I screamed as i pulled the trigger multiple times..When I looked up,Their blood was everywhere, including all over my body..I laughed sadly as tears ran down my cheeks..

"I'll join you soon my friends..I only hope for forgivness when we meet again.." I said as I pointed the gun inside of my mouth..

_**'BANG!'**_

And everything went black...

**Well that's it! Review plz! (nothing too mean plz! TT-TT)**


End file.
